<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is heaven by madbrilliant84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246666">This is heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84'>madbrilliant84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cas is thicc, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Middle Aged Cas, Middle Aged Dean, Thighs, alternative universe, dean loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on dude! Don’t tell me you don’t know what your legs look like! I bet you could crush melons with those.”</p><p>Cas seemed incredibly amused by this. “And that’s something that turns you on?”</p><p>Dean smiled while biting is bottom lip. He slowly nodded. His playful tone dropped to something more heated.</p><p>“Uh huh. First thing I noticed when I saw you sitting on that bar stool.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is a scene I've written for a longer fic that I had planned. But since I'm not very reliable when it comes to my fics lately, I have no idea if I'll ever publish/finish that thing. I really liked this moment from it though so I decided to publish it as a ficlet. Maybe one day I'll sit down and tackle the original idea though. Whiskey distillery-AU, anyone? </p><p>Dean and Cas are in their early forties in this so you can imagine them as they are in the current season if you want :) </p><p>Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, all mistakes certainly are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were lounging in Cas’ hotel bed, still naked under the covers. Dean’s head was cushioned on the other man’s chest while some re-run of Ninja Warrior played on the TV.<br/>
“I really don’t know why people would torture themselves likes this”, Dean mumbled. They’d just shown another contestant explaining their grueling training regime. </p><p>Cas chuckled: “You not fond of physical activities? Could have fooled me …”</p><p>Dean groaned and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “Smartass! I am fine with ‘physical activities’ as you put it. I just don’t see the point of running to the gym every day to be ‘my very best self’ as they put it.” He frowned at the TV. “I’m over 40. I’m entitled to some love handles,” he added pouting a little.</p><p>Dean would forever deny the eeping-sound that came out of him when Cas then pinched his tummy. “I wouldn’t call this love handles.”</p><p>Dean snorted. “Yeah, right. Says the guy who looks like he’s flipping tires for fun.” He looked up at Cas’ face and was greeted with the look he’d started to call “confused kitten face”.</p><p>“I don’t flip tires for fun, Dean.” </p><p>Dean grinned. “So what do you do, oh ‘thicc one’?”</p><p>Cas still looked confused but thought about the question. “I box,” he said with a shrug. Dean’s eyebrows go up. Well, that would definitely explain those shoulders. “I find that it helps with my mental state,” Cas added. “Same goes for running. I try to every day.”</p><p>Dean let out a low whistle. “Man, that’s insane! But it does explain your thunder-thighs,” he adds with a squeeze to Cas’ leg.</p><p>The other man laughs: “My what?”</p><p>“Come on dude! Don’t tell me you don’t know what your legs look like! I bet you could crush melons with those.”</p><p>Cas seemed incredibly amused by this. “And that’s something that turns you on?”</p><p>Dean smiled while biting is bottom lip. He slowly nodded. His playful tone dropped to something more heated.<br/>
“Uh huh. First thing I noticed when I saw you sitting on that bar stool.” He turned his head a little so he could leave little bites and kisses on Cas’ chest whose hand had found its way into Dean’s hair. “I was afraid the seams of your trousers might rip any second.”</p><p>Cas chuckled. “Afraid?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>Dean turned around completely then, straddling the other man so they were face to face. “More like hoping,” he quipped before crushing their lips together. It was heated but not as frantic as earlier that night. Not any less hot though if the very enthusiastic moans coming from both of them were any indication. Dean could feel Cas getting hard while he was grinding his ass into Cas’ lap. </p><p>As much as he was enjoying himself, he had other plans. He stopped the kissing to make his way down his lover’s body which at first earned him an annoyed groan. But Cas got with the program pretty quickly, when Dean lightly bit his right nipple while playing with the other. He could feel the light pressure of Cas’ hands on his shoulders, trying to push him further down,</p><p>“So impatient…,” Dean chuckled. Good thing he was only too happy to oblige.</p><p>He gave a playful bite to Cas’ tummy before sinking between his spread legs. Instead of going for the other man’s now fully hard cock, he started to suck on the inside of his right thigh instead. A hissed out “Jesus!” was heard from above and Dean counted that as a win. He latched onto a very sensitive spot on the left thigh next and started to suck hard. He wanted to leave a mark here. Make Cas remember him after this night. </p><p>Cas hand were in Dean’s hair now, tucking on the strands. “Dean, please!” Cas whined and when Dean finally let go of his favourite spot and lifted his gaze, Cas looked wrecked. And Dean hadn’t even touched his cock, yet. He took pity on his lover and moved up to suck Cas’ thick member into his mouth. Dean started a slow rhythm, not too deep for now. He looked up and spotted a glint of mischief in Cas’ eyes. He didn’t have time to think about the meaning of it though because the next moment Cas’ legs clamped down around him, his head and neck firmly trapped between those muscled thighs. </p><p>The sound that he made must have been especially filthy since he heard a choked “Fuck!” from above him and a spurt of pre-come landed on his tongue. Dean grabbed the legs surrounding him, massaging the part that connected Cas’ thighs with his no less glorious ass and started to suck hard. Dean was in heaven. And judging from the moans he heard, so was Cas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>